yugioh_decksfandomcom-20200213-history
Téa Gardner
Téa Gardner, known as Anzu Mazaki in the Japanese versions, is a childhood friend of Yugi Muto. Téa does not usually play games with Yugi and his friends, but in the beginning of the anime, she could beat Joey Wheeler in Duel Monsters, and was later shown to be more than competent against others. Téa is also very good at dancing and wants to be a professional dancer when she grows up. Forbidden Memories Teana is the Ancient Egyptian counterpart/ancestor of Téa Gardner, in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories and in the new Yugioh game. She is friends with the Prince, although she is unaware of his royal status. Teana first appears in the Dueling Grounds dueling the Player. She tells him of a festival occurring in the Plaza, and they leave to see it. They watch the mages march around a shrine, holding flags. She comments that the ceremonies are starting to seem darker, assuming that it is the work of the "detestable" high mage Heishin. She spots Jono dueling, and greets him just before the player, defeats him. Teana, Jono and the Player return to the Dueling Grounds and participate in the Tournament where she and Jono loses to the Player. She's the first opponent defeated by the Player. She can be befriend easy with five wins to gain her friendship. You can used Teana version in Legendary Heroes, Virtual World and last Dawn of the Duel. Legendary Heroes/Teana Teana is a Fairy-Light Marshal. She's known for her Action points and Life Points. Teana starts with; # Dancing Elf # Wing Egg Elf # Winged Egg of New Life * She starts with a good defense making her very useful Marshal. Teana in the Middle of the game she starts with new monsters; # Dancing Elf # Dark Witch # Spirit of the Harp * Once again, she starts with a high Defense. Teana in the Final point game she starts with these monsters # Dancing Elf # Dark Witch # Gyakutenno Megami Virtual World/Teana Teana starts with Dancing Elf as her Deck Leader. She has five Leader Abilities. Domino City Duelist Kingdom Legendary Heroes Battle City Tournament Virtual World Waking the Dragons Grand Championship Dawn of the Duel Forbidden Memories Deck Teana in Forbidden Memories chapter she plays a Deck titled "Dancing Throughout the Sky". She focuses on Light Monsters only. She equips them with Magic cards like "Silver Bow and Arrows" and "Elf's Light". She also draws plenty of cards with "Pot of Greed", "Graceful Charity" and "Skelengel". She plays lots of weak Normal Monsters. She focuses only on Recovering LP and on Beatdown. Her most powerful cards are; Dark Witch and Gyakutenno Megami Her Signature and Favorite Card is; Dancing Elf Normal Monsters (18) * Binding Chain * Dancing Elf * Dark Witch * Gyakutenno Megami * Happy Lover * Hourglass of Life * Key Mace * Petit Angel * Ray and Temperature x2 * Spirit of the Harp x2 * Tenderness * Wing Egg Elf x2 * Winged Egg of New Life x3 Effect Monsters (7) * Hourglass of Courage * Hoshiningen x3 * Skelengel x3 Magic Cards (11) * De-Spell * Elf's Light x3 * Grateful Charity * Pot of Greed * Dark-Piercing Light * Silver Bow and Arrow x3 * Soul of the Pure Trap Cards (4) * Enchanted Javelin x2 * Gift of the Mystical Elf * Solemn Wishes Category:Duelist Category:Characters